Tortured souls, looking for hope
by ilicsm
Summary: Hiei and his twin sister Yukina are new in town. They go to Kurama , Kuwabara, and Yusuke's school. They have a dark secret. Can Yusuke and the others save them before it's to late?
1. Chapter one

A/N: Once again I don't own Yu Yu hakusho!!! (blah blah)= character thoughts toself._ blah blah_= telepathy. Yes everyone is still the same as they are in the show. (If they weren't that'd be no fun) This chapter is sort of like an interduction

A boy and girl sat under a tree in the schoolyard of Moshimaru Junior High. The girl had seafoam green hair pulled back in a ponytail, she wore a light blue t-shirt and beige capris with white flipflops. She had a white backpack with red and blue hearts. In one hand was her vilolin and her pink bike was propped against the tree. The boy beside her had anti-gravity spikey black hair with a white starburst in the middle. He wore a white t-shirt with a black dragon design wrapped around it. He also wore a black jacket and baggy denim jeans with a chain on the right side. His right arm was bandaged and there was a white headband on his forehead. He was holding a skateboard and a drwing pad. His backpack was black with red flames. "Look brother, this school is so big!" said the girl. "Hn, Yukina tell me why do you like school." said the boy. " It's a fun place to learn." said Yukina. "I see." the boy replied calmly. JUst then the bell rang. "Let's go Hiei!" exclaimed Yukina. "I'm coming." Hiei said. With that they both headed inside.

A/N: I'm stopping here. End of Chapter! Hiei and Yukina are orphans who live with very abusive foster parents, who are meaner to Hiei because he is a boy and they only wanted a girl, but they do abuse Yukina as well and they know Hiei and Yuina are youkai, but they are ningen! Hasta la bye-bye!!!!


	2. Chapter two

"Hey, did you hear that we're going to get some new students!" exclaimed the bubbly Botan. "Yes." replied Kurama. Keiko shook her head in agreement. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged confused look. "What new students?" asked Yusuke. "Yusuke you really should pay more attention to things." Kurama said. "They're transfer students." Keiko said. "Yes, they're from a school all the way on the other side of japan." added Boton. The group enters the lunchroom. "Let's take a seat and see if we can spot those new kids!" Botan happily suggested. "Agreed, I'm curios about these newcomers." said Kurama. "All right!" agreed Kuwabara. They all sat down and began scanning the lunchroom. "Where?" asked Keiko. The other looked in the direction Botan was pointing. The new kids sat at a table alone, the girl had seafoam green hair and the boy had black hair with white in it. "Wow, that girl is so beautiful!" exclaimd Kuwabara with hearts in his eyes. "Yeah, but that boy looks kinda scary." Yusuke said. Kurama stood up and started walking towards the new kids. :Hey where ya going foxboy?" asked Yusuke. "I'm going to talk to them." replied Kurama. "Ok." Yusuke said. "Hello." greeeted Kurama. The girl and boy looked up at him. "Hi." the girl said, while the boy remained silent. "My name is Kurama." said the fox youkai. "My name is Yukina and this is my twin brother Hiei." Yukina explained. "Hn." was all Hiei said. "I"m pleased to meet you." Kurama said extending his hand. "Same here!" exclaimed Yukina while shaking Kurama's hand. Kurama turned to Hiei, who glanced at his and and looked away. "Don't mind him' he's just anti-social," said Yukina. After she said this Hiei whipped his head around to face her, anger shining in his blood red eyes. "I'm right here you know!" snapped Hiei. In response Yukina giggled. "Baka." Hiei said. "Love you, too brother." giggled Yukina. "Hn." was all Hiei said before he fell silent. "I was wondering if you two wanted to hang out with me and my friends after school today?" asked Kurama. "No," came Hiei's answer. "Yes." replied Yukina. "Great, meet us at the bike rack." Kurama said as he walked away.

A/N: end of chapter!! (P.S. thay're all in eigth grade)


	3. Chapter three tslfh

"Everyone this is Yukina." Kurama said. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you." Yukina greeted giving a small bow. "Hi, I'm Botan and this is Keiko." said the bubbly girl. "Name's Yusuke!" said Yusuke. "And I'm the great and amazing Kazuma Kuwabara!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Everyone except Yukina sweatdropped. "So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Keiko. "Let's eat!" shouted Yusuke. They all walked to the nearest resturant and sat down. A waitress came up and took their orders. She returned shortly and set the food on the table. "Do you like it here so far, my lovely Yukina?" asked the lovestruck Kuwabara. "Yes." Yukina answered. "What do you like the most here?" asked Kurama. (I wonder what brother is doing?) thought Yukina. "Earth to Yukina." Botan said. "Um, the flower shops and pet stores." said Yukina. They finished eating and left. Yukina thanked them and headed home.

A/N: Chapter over! Hasta la bye-bye!!! next chapter will be about what Hiei did when Yukina was with Yusuke and the others.


	4. Chapter four

Hiei opened the backdoor and stepped inside. A second later he was punched in the stomach. Hiei fell to his knees with a hiss of pain, he looked up and saw his foster father, Kuro. "Hello, ya little piece of shit." Kuro said with a sickingly evil smile. "What the hell do you want?" Hiei sneered as he stood up. Kuro slapped Hiei acrosss the face so hard that he stepped backwards a couple feet. " Boy learn to respect your elders." said Kuro. "Never." responed Hiei. This made Kuro mad, he pulled out aknife and slashed Hiei's right cheek. Hiei could feel warm blood flowing from th deep cut, he pressed his hand against his cheek to try and stop it. Kuro grabbed the front of Hiei's shirt and threw him into the wooden stairs. Hiei layed on the stairs, so much pain was shooting through his body that he feared something was broken. Kuro laughed at the poor fire yokai. Hiei growled which made Kuro laugh louder. Kuro bent down until his mouth was next to Hiei's ear. "We're going away for a week, maybe longer got it." He whispered. Hiei could only nod. Kuro stood up happy with the answer he had gotten from Hiei, who was trying really hard not to cry from the pain. A moment later Kara, Kuro's wife, appeared and they left, leaving Hiei alone in the dark house. Hiei layed there on the stairs, glad that Yukina had not been home. Eventually he passed out from the pain and loss of blood.

A/N: another chapter done!!! please R&R Flames welcome!!! next chapter will be back to the present


	5. Chapter five

Yukina walked up to the front door of her house. She noticed that all the lights were off, this was odd not even the TV was on. Yukina walked inside. "Hello?" she called into the darkness. No answer came. Yukina decided to go upstairs to her room. Yukina reached the stairs and let out a shocked gasp when she saw Hiei laying motionless on the stairs. "Brother what happened?" Yukina aked herself. She managed to drag Hiei to his room, where she cleaned the blood off his face. Yukina used her koorime powers to heal the cut a little bit. Hiei woke up an hour later. He went to Yukina's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." said the younger twin. "Hey." said Hiei. "Hiei your awake!" exclaimed Yukina. She jumped off her bed and ran to said fire youkai and gave him a big hug. "Of course I am." he said to the koorime. "Where are Kara and Kuro?" asked Yukina. "They left for a week or longer." Hiei answered. After that they cleaned the whole house and watched TV until the fell asleep

A/N: Done!! with this chapter. next chapter coming soon byez!!!


	6. Chapter six tslfh

Slowly two pairs of eyes, like blood red orbs, opened only to be greeted by the sun. Hiei yukina got up and got ready for school. They walked out the door. Yukina mounted her bike and rushed to catch up with her brother, who was currently about a block away on his skateboard. Finally school ended. "Yukina!" callled Kuwabara. The twins turned around and waited for Kuwabar and the oothers to catch up. "Hello everyone." said the koorime. The rest of the group greeted her. Everyone except Kurama and Yukina ignored the red eyed, 13 year old boy concealed within the shadows of a nearby tree. "Hello Hiei." greeted Kurama. Said youkai stepped out from under the treee. "Hn." came the expected reply. "Hey shrimp don't you know how to talk?" asked Kuwabara. IN a blink of an eye Hiei was standing in front of Kuwabara. "Keep talking and I might just have to kill you." Hiei spoke in a cold tone. Yukina grabbed his arm. "Brother be nice.' she scolded. Hiei jerked his arm out of his sister's grasp. "Um, I don't want to be rude, but how did you get such a bad cut your face?" Keiko asked Hiei. For the fisrt time everyone, other than Yukina, noticed the large cut on the short boy's right cheek. "It's nothing, just a skateboarding accident." the black haired teen said. He turned around and started walking away, Yukina gave a bow then followed suit. "Hey wait!" Yusuke yelled. The twin youkai stopped and glanced over their shoulders to show the reikai tentai they were listening. "We're bored, we want to go to your house." Yusuke stated. "Yusuke you can't invite yourself over to people's houses it's rude!" Botan scolded. Yukina looked at Hiei, who rollled his eyes. "I don't care." he said. The two youkai and the reikai tentai walked in the backdoor.

A/N: Chapter done! once again please R&R! if you do I'll give you cookies and ice cream (not really)


	7. Chapter seven

"This house is pretty big." Kuwabara said. "Yes." said the kitsune. Since he had an advanced sense of smell, Kurama noticed the faint scent of alcohol. The group walked into the living room and decided to watch TV. After about an hour the phone rang. Hiei went to answer it. Yusuke turned off the TV so they could here the conversation. They listened intently. "Hello." came Hiei's voice. "Yes sir." Hiei said. Nobody, but Yukina, knew who Hiei was talking to. "He did, did he? That's a shame." Hiei said. "I understand." said the fire youkai. "I'll take care of it." Hiei said coldly. "One more thing." Hiei said. There was a short pause. "Go to hell!" Hieishouted before slamming the phone down. A moment later Hiei appeared in the living room looking made. Yukina faced her brothe. "You really shouldn't of done that, you'll be in big trouble when they come home." Yukina said in a fearful voice. "I don't give a damn." hissed Hiei. He disappeared up the stairs. "What was that all about?" Kuwabara asked. He got no answer. They all sat in silence for about five minutes until Hiei came down the steps. He had a red backpack slung over shoulders and his skateboard in one hand. "Where are you going?" questioned Botan. "Out." replied Hiei. "But, it's dark out." protested Botan. Hiei ignored her and began to open the door. Only Yukina knew what the backpack was for and had noticed the gun in his back pocket. ( One of Kuro's workers must have betrayed him and now he's sending Hiei to kill him. ) she thought sadly. The rekai tentai left after 2 hours, still confused about Hiei's behavior early.

A/N: done with chapter 7


	8. Chapter Eight

Kurama and his mother, Shiori, were watching the news. "A dead body was found in Kyoto Park toinght. Nobody knows who the killer is, so please stay inside until he or she is caught." said the news woman. "How awful." whispered Shiori. "Yes it is." Kurama agreed. The phone rang and Kurama answered it. "Mother it's for you." he called. Shiori got up and took the phone from her son. Kurama went upstairs to do his homework.

A/N: Chapter done! Yipee


	9. Chapter nine

"Hey did you guys hear about the dead guy they found in the park?" asked Yusuke. "Yes and I can't believe they haven't closed down the school." Kurama said. "What about you two?" Yusuke asked reffering to the twin youkai. After Yusuke aked this Hiei looked at the ground guilt shone clearly in his eyes. Yukina looked at her brother brother then back at the rekai tentai. "I don't know what to think anymore." she said her voice holding no emotion. Hiei mumbled something that sounded like "would you let it drop already." School ened and they all went to Yusuke's house. After awhile Hiei and Yukina left. They walked up towards their so called home then stopped dead. A black truck was parked in the driveway. Kara and Kuro stepped out of the truck, Kuro was clearly drunk. "Shit! What are they doing home?" questioned Hiei. "That's impossible they only left two days ago." Yukina whispered. "Crap he lied to me." said Hiei. The fire youkai and Koorime tried to duck behind the bushes, but were spotted. "Hey you stupid brats!" Kuro shouted. Yukina and Hiei took off running towards the park.

A/N: ok chapter done next chapter coming soon!


	10. Chapter ten twslfh

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I kind of gave up on the story for awhile then I thought hey might as well finish it!

Yusuke was taking a walk in the park when he saw Hiei and Yukina runnig towards the trees. Yukina's eyes held sheer terror and Hiei's were wide open with fear and rage. Yusuke turned to see what his new friends were running from and saw a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. The man was shouting something, but it was hard to understand. "What the hell is going on?" he asked himself. Yusuke watched the twins run when Yukina tripped. Hiei paused and helped his sister to her feet, then threw her on his back and resumed running. The man threw what looked like a beer bottle at Yukina and Hiei. Yukina managed to duck her head, but Hiei wasn't so lucky. The glass bottle hit Hiei hard in the back of the head, smashing on impact. Yusuke heard Hiei cry out in pain, which was followed by a very colorful stream of curses. Yusuke waited until Yukina and Hiei ran into the wooded area before he used his reigun to knouk the man out. Yusuke found his friends within minutes. "What the fuck was that all about?"he asked. Hiei and Yukina remained silent. Just then Yusuke fully noticed the blood flowing down the back of Hiei's head, that was staing his black hair red. "Nevermind, you can tell me at my house." he said. Yusuke unlocked the door to his apartment, for once glad that his mom wasn't home. Hiei and Yukina went into the the living room while Yusuke went to get the first-aid kit. When Yusuke returned he noticed Yukina's hands were surrounded by blue light that slowly faded and the gash in Hiei's head was gone, but there was still blood in his hair. Hiei went into the bathroom to wash his black and white hair. When he returned the twin youkai told Yusuke everything. "You have to do something about them." Yusuke practically yelled. "What can we do? Youkai can't kill ningen and we don't know to get back to Makai." Yukina said sadly. "Hn. All we can do is follow orders, endure the torture, and wish for it to end." Hiei said. "You're the one who killed that man in the park." Yusuke whispered. "He was one of our foster father's workers, but he betrayed kuro." Hiei stated simply. "Your dad you to kill someone?" Yusuke asked. Yukina and Hiei nodded. "It's not a big deal." said the fire youkai. "What do you mean it's not a big deal?!" Yusuke yelled. "Hiei's been doing this since he was three. Ever since we lost our real parents." Yukina explained. "All right we're not idiots we know you guys aren't normal humans." Hiei said. Yusuke explained everything about being a reikai tentai. The small group not sat in silence. The twins got up to leave. "Wait, your staying here tonight." Yusuke said. Yukina and Hiei didn't argue. They all talked and eventually fell asleep.

A/N: done with this chapter sorry for any spelling mistakes in this previous and future stories thank you to all who read this story and those taht review I proimse to try not to be lazy about updating!


	11. Chapter eleven

There was a knock on Yusuke's door. "Come in." Yusuke called. Kuwabara and Kurama walked into the living room. "Hello Kurama and Kazuma." Yukina greeted. "Hn." Hiei said. "Hi." Kurama said. "Oi, what are they doing here?" Kuwabara asked. "We slept over." Yukina explained. "You had a sleep over and didn't invite me!" Kuwabara shouted. "No baka." Yusuke said. "Can you tell us why they were here?" asked Kurama. "We lost the key to get into our hoause and our parents weren't home, so we crashed here because it was closer than you houses." Hiei lied. "Oh." Kuwabara said. "Come on we're going to be late for school." Kurama said. They all got up and left.

A/N: for those wondering Hiei and Yukina snuck back home to get clean clothes and their backpacks at night


	12. Chapter twelve

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina all sat in the only class they had together. That class was math and it was almost lunchtime. "Hiei Kage come to the front office, your parents are here to pick you up." a voice said over the P.A. system. Hiei got up and left. Yukina and Yusuke exchanged worried glances. Soon after Hiei left the lunchbell rang. The gang sat at a table and ate lunch. They went to class and then left. When Yukina got home she noticed that Kuro, Kara, and Hiei were gone. "Where are they? I hope brother is okay." sje said to herself. She went into Hiei's room and was shocked at what she saw. Hiei's rom was empty, all that was left was his bed. Now Yukina was worried. She called Yusuke and they agreed to meet in the park. When Yukina got there she saw Kuwabara and Kurama standing with Yusuke. "Why are they here?" Yukina asked. "You need to tell them." Yusuke said. "Tell them what?" Yukina asked looking confused. "About you and your brother." Yusuke said. "Oh, that." Yukina said. Yukina told Kuwabara abd Kurama everything, their reactions were similar to Yusuke's. "Where do you think they took him?" Kurama asked. "I don't know." Yukina admitted sadly. "Don't you worry Yukina my love, I the great Kazuma Kuwabara will help you find your brother!" Kuwabara exclaimed striking a pose and then falling over itno a puddle of mud face first. Both Kurama and Yusuke tried not to laught, but of course Yusuke failed and stared laughing his ass off. Kurama had to his his smile behind his hand and even Yukina was giggling. "Wow, I'm sure Yukina feels so much better mow." Yusuke said sarcastically. "THAT'S IT URAMESHI I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS STRAIGHT INTO HELL!!" Kuwabara shouted. "I'd like to see you try." Yusuke retroted. Before long they were throwing punches and as usual Yusuke was winning. "All right boys knock it off, we need to focus on finding Hiei." Kurama said. The group of friends left the park to search for Hiei.

A/N: I got nothing to say ha ha and trust me this would be the first time bye!


	13. Chapter thirteen

Yukina and the others searched for hours, but they couldn't find any clues to where Hiei might be. "It's hopeless, for all we know they could've kill Hiei and dumped his body. Who says we'll even find a body?" Yusuke muttered. After hearing this Yukina broke down in loud sobs. "Yusuke." hissed Kurama. Kuwabara walked over to the crying koorime. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure the shrimp is fine." said Kuwabara trying to make Yukina stop crying. After about five minutes Yukina stopped crying and they continued their search. Suddenly Yukina's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. "It's Hiei!" Yukina said as she answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello." said Yukina. "Hello Yukina." replied a voice. "K-Kuro?" Yukina asked fearfully. Everyone was listening intently. "That's right it's me." Kuro said, Kara could be heard laughing in the background. "What have you done with my brother?" asked Yukina, afraid that she already knew the answer. "Don't worry we didn't hurt him." Kuro said coldly. "We just sent him away." said a voice belonging to Kara. "Away where?" Yukina asked. "To an orphanage." Kara said. "Orphanage." repeated Yukina. "That's right we sent him to one in America." Kara laughed wickedly before hanging up. "At least he's alive." Yusuke said trying to lighten the mood.

A/N: wow that was a crappy ending but then again endings aren't really my strong point oh well and if you want me to I will write a squeal until next time!


End file.
